


Think of a Miracle

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pete's World Torchwood, Returning Home, Romance, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Pete's World is not a friendly place. Rose Tyler knows it better than anyone. But when the Doctor, currently lost inside her original universe, is the only one able to help her, things can only go one way.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Think of a Miracle**

**1.**

Jack Harkness, tired of trying to convince himself things could change in this place, knew what was coming and braced himself. Another of his Torchwood team mates, Toshiko this time, has arrived, a determined look on her face.

"Look, Jack. You should begin looking after the Tyler family protégée, by which I mean Rose, more closely," Toshiko began uncomfortably. 

"I know you love having her here, but Gwen and I, we can't keep covering for her for much longer. No matter what she's asked of me. I'm getting worried about her health. Maybe you don't know, but she keeps passing out every so often. If anything, it complicates things for us-”

"Rose Tyler is nobody's protégée, let me tell you, Tosh," Jack Harkness shook his head wildly. "She has had more experience with alien species than any of you would ever get!"

"If you say so," she nodded. "But don't be long until you check after her. I wouldn't be surprised if she's caught some alien virus or an infection of some sort."

"Don't be stupid. This is Earth. Rose hasn't been off the planet since she's begun working here in Torchwood. Stop spreading rumours and go to work."

The immortal human exhaled. There it was again, people trying to find some non-existent flaws in Rosie's work. Wanting to get her to leave. 

Sadly, Toshiko Sato wasn't one known for coming up with lies.

Therefore, Jack Harkness wasn't wasting time. It was better to see Rose and ask about this straight away.

It seemed the girl has been waiting for him. "Who is it this time?"

"Toshiko. But she's told me something interesting. About you fainting. Quite often, it seems. Is there anything I need to know? Is the amount of work currently placed on your shoulders too great? You know you don't need to do anything, if you don't want to. I'm sure Pete and Jackie would approve."

Rose paled. "That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

The girl inhaled, knowing Jack Harkness has been the only person inside Torchwood worth trusting. 

"My blood. My body keeps trying to- to keep functioning as usual, but the differences are becoming too- too hard to constantly keep an eye on, the changes-"

Jack inhaled. "This has something to do with your precious Doctor, am I right?"

She exhaled.

"I'm right. Of course. Should have known," Jack grimaced. "Do you understand it's close to impossible for a human, such as yourself, to cross universes?"

Rose gulped. "Is it possible for _ anyone _ to? From this place?"

"Look, Rosie, I'd contact the Doctor for you at any time… But he's unreachable, at least not from this universe!"

"Then I'm as good as dead," she breathed. "If you meet him when I'm gone, tell him-"

Jack panicked. "Don't say that! I'm sure something could be done! Why would you need him… or is it his Time Lord blood you so desperately need?"

"I can't tell you. Not here."

The immortal human inhaled. He couldn't simply dismiss Rosie's needs as irrelevant. 

“I can try again. Together with you, the Doctor's beloved Rose, it might just work!"

The Doctor has heard her call for help, all right. Her  _ telepathic  _ call for help, together with someone else's efforts to blur the connection between them. Either that, or some unaware human has decided to help her intensify the connection between them, unwillingly greatly complicating things.

But these things were awfully trivial. A human, no matter how well-informed about telepathy he may be, couldn't-

All of a sudden, he realised no impossibilities in reaching Rose existed. Rose has been calling him, from somewhere far, far away. But if he _ could _ hear her, this meant the wall between two universes has had some open gap in itself… A gap likely about to close up at any moment. He could, at the very best, keep it open for twenty-five seconds. Which actually meant about fifteen. But all they needed was a kiss. The old girl would know what to do after.

* * *

And when the Doctor has appeared in the room, causing quite a mess by simply doing so, nobody has had any say in the matter. It seemed Time itself has been laughing at him.

"Rose. Say nothing. Kiss me," the Doctor pulled her into a kiss, not daring to look around himself and missing several amazed faces. The second their eager lips were glued together, the Time Lord swallowed. Of course, of course this had to happen. Right there and then. Rose's change in species already getting noticed. 

"I'm sorry. I know some explanations are in order, but there won't be any," he told Jack, disappearing from the watching party's sight the next second, together with Rose Tyler.

"Who was it?" Gwen asked. 

"The Doctor."

"But wasn't he supposed to look completely different?"

Jack Harkness rolled his eyes. "I know a look of love when I see one. That's been the Doctor. The very same."

"What about Rose?"

" _ What  _ about Rose? Since when do you care about her?" Jack Harkness could see his Torchwood team through. They have never shown their dislike openly, with the new girl never causing any trouble or giving them reasons to doubt in her abilities. But she wasn't accepted as one of their team and everyone having eyes could see that.

"Go, open some wine, if you'd like that. Rosie won't be coming back," Jack Harkness barked at the still stunned team members. "She's been trying to be friendly with you lot. That's all. But right now, she has other things to be concerned about," Jack sighed bitterly and left, not hiding his disappointment.

The Doctor has been aware of the TARDIS doing her thing. However, the changes within Rose has been the thing worrying him the most. "Your blood, it's altering, strengthening itself to accept your new nature easier. It's only natural it hurts," the Time Lord exhaled. "It's supposed to. Sometimes, fainting may even be thought a better alternative to having to go through it without the pain ever leaving you."

Rose inhaled. The Doctor, never thinking of the right thing to say. 

"Look at me, Doctor. I don't even know what to think. You barge in inside my working facility and pretty much tear me out of Pete's World right away! With a kiss I wasn't ready for!"

The Doctor was unpleasantly surprised about her reaction. "I'm… sorry, I… I wanted to save you. A kiss has been the quickest way to take you back into our home universe, where I could-"

"Put a stop to my transformation?"

Rose asked him quietly, terrified. He didn't need to know them belonging to the same species has been a part of her wildest fantasies.

"No. It's impossible and you know that, my brilliant Rose."

She sighed. "Would you rather it were?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

_He didn't need to know them belonging to the same species has been a part of her wildest fantasies._

_"No. It's impossible and you know that, my brilliant Rose."_

_She sighed. "Would you rather it were?"_

* * *

**Think of a Miracle**

**2.**

The Doctor stared at her. “No! Absolutely not! I- l have never imagined it was possible, that's all!"

"Are you sure it doesn't worry you?" Rose blinked at him. “Because, if it does, I-”

“I think it’s amazing, Rose! Now, we could-” He inhaled, ashamed, “No, wait, maybe not. The Doctor realised her full transformation into a Time Lady was going to take time. However, time wasn’t exactly on their side. 

Rose was looking at him with complete trust burning in her eyes.

“I must warn you, Doctor, I don’t think my body welcomes the things happening to me,” Rose breathed, spitting blood. “See?”

The Time Lord sent her a tense smile, wanting to assure her everything was under control, even though it really wasn’t.

“It's not unknown to happen,” he said soothingly. “It’s just- a little uncomfortable, I understand.”

Rose sighed. “You either have no idea how feeling as if your very soul were trying to escape your body feels, or you have become more ignorant than what I remember.”

The Doctor shrugged. "Uttering complex sentences doesn't appear to be a problem for you, so-”

Rose stared at him, insulted. "You, you-”

“Sorry. I'm just too excited thinking you are here. Who knew a simple kiss could-”

“You know it wouldn't have worked, were it not for-”

"A gap between universes? You are free to think so," Rose shrugged.

"Do you mean it could have worked anyway? Impossible!"

"I'm sure of it,” she giggled. “The Bad Wolf within me, she has been determined to do whatever was possible to-”

The Doctor gulped. “I thought you have forgotten!”

“I don’t even think parallel the Jack from the parallel universe has. He has been giving me strange looks since the time I have started working inside the bloody place. Luckily, he has started to treat me as a long-lost friend soon enough. If he hadn’t, I’d have ended up being someone openly disliked and despised in that hole they call Torchwood. Even its layout is completely identical to that of the-” Her voice trembled, as she spat out more blood.

He panicked.

Rose shook her head. “Don’t worry. It’s only because of the painful memories of the place. Usually, my spitting blood is nowhere as frequent.”

The Doctor was terrified, determined to find a way to taste her blood, if only to see where in the transformational process Rose has been.

The girl grabbed him by the hand. “Don’t you dare!”

“But, but-”

“Don’t. I’m sure I could survive without seeing you tasting my blood, even if only for scientific purposes!” 

The dread on the girl’s face has made him abandon the idea. “All right. I’m sure there are some other ways,” he assured her.

“Thank you,” Rose smiled.

“But I still don’t understand one thing,” the Time Lord admitted. Jack Harkness inside your original world and the Pete’s World’s Jack, they are supposed to be two different people!”

“With one of them still mortal, is this what you’re trying to say?”

“Yes?” He said dubiously.

“The matters of life and death… They easily get through all of the parallel universes. I’m sure someone as experienced as the last of the Time Lords knows as much!”

“Well. I don’t necessarily travel through parallel worlds every so often, Rose. Besides, haven’t I told you something about Elvis living happily ever after inside Pete’s World?”

“It’s Elvis, d’uh!” Rose giggled. “Exceptions to the rule happen. But not quite as often as one would like,” she finished bitterly.

“Do you need to talk about it?”

Rose’s eyes widened. “No.” The incredible things happening to her were already enough to give her headaches, not counting the unpleasant sensation of her body deciding her mouth filling with blood has been something helping her transformation.

“Yep, I suppose it’s for the best. We must make sure your transformation completes successfully, first!” 

She looked at the Doctor intently. It was likely he couldn’t make anything out of the bleeding, likely serving as an alternative for her passing out. Rose couldn’t say which one of the awful alternatives she preferred.

“What then?”

He gulped. “I was thinking… travelling?”

“Together?”

“Yes! The Doctor and Rose Tyler, together forever. Er… if you’d like that, of course,” he blushed.

“I _have_ promised you forever, remember?”

“Yes! I hope you haven’t changed your mind, now that you have had a chance to experience what that other life inside Pete’s World has been like?”

Rose stared at him. “Are you serious? Living a life of an intruder who doesn’t belong. Is this how you imagine a nice life for me?”

The alien shook his head. “I can’t have known. A life with Jackie, with your newly-found father and a little brother, it was supposed to be pleasant, Rose!”

“Is this what you have been telling yourself, Doctor?” 

“I-”

“Let me tell you just how pleasant everything has been. A forced-together family of people I was supposed to love but could barely tolerate, even Mum, suddenly only concerned with getting a name for herself. Pete’s been nothing but a stranger to me. My little brother… I don’t know. He’s just so… little.”

Torchwood has been nothing but a broken memory of the things I thought to have lost. Then, the changes inside of me have become altering my everyday experiences.

Not wanting for my inhumanity to be discovered, I have had to play someone I’m not. A daughter of a famous man. A good friend of the main person inside of Torchwood. A plain, vain girl only caring about getting more money while doing next to nothing.”

“Oh, Rose. I’m so sorry.” 

“Needless to say, once I have begun passing out, seemingly without a reason, it has become clear to me I needed to find you as soon as possible."

"I'm here now. Won't be going anywhere without you. You must know that," he winked at her, getting a hopeful smile in return..


End file.
